monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Papillon
Papillon are butterfly monster girls that are the mature form of the Greenworm species. Warm and devoted by nature, they are considered to symbolize Spring. Encyclopedia Entry A butterfly monster with beautiful, colorful wings, and the grown form of "greenworm". Having the form of a lovely maiden, if they dance through the sky, their wings shimmer with sunlight, captivating the eyes of those who behold them. It is said that that alone is enough to charm the hearts of men. They are considered beings that symbolize spring, and as if to embody this, the insides of their heads are filled with a warm happiness. Due to their warm personality, they treat anyone with gentle kindness, calming the hearts of those who come into contact with them just like the “spring season". They show warm affection and devotion towards their husband who emerged from the chrysalis with them, as if to repay him for copulating with them countless times inside the chrysalis and providing mana. Shrouded in a sweet, florid charm more so than an obscene allure, they do not attack human men or directly seduce them. If their husband doesn't desire sex, they seem to be happy just spending time at his side and will just try to exert every effort to make their husband's life more pleasant. However, as an imago, the papillon is a form specialized for “reproduction” with the goal of producing offspring. While having sex countless times inside the chrysalis and memorizing the places where their husband looked and touched them, their body matures into an imago, and becomes specialized for arousing their husband's desire. During the larval phase, the odor alluring to males is only released from the feelers, but a papillon's entire body is covered in a sweet fragrance mixed to be even more in line with her husband's preference. On top of that, from all their experience of having sex with their husband inside the Chrysalis, their body transforms so that they can induce even greater pleasure in their husband, resulting in more semen and making it easier to get pregnant. They know this through their own experience. In other words, their mere presence alone will excite their husband's reproductive urges and spur him to seek intercourse. For that reason they just remain by their husband's side, beautiful and devoted, so that they can always be ready to receive him. Their larval form specialized for “eating” is hungry all the time, but the same thing can be said of their imago form which is specialized for “reproduction." Likened with “spring", the inside of their head is filled with happiness just from living with their husband even without sex, so at a glance they don't appear to be “hungry", but in their heart, they are drooling for more, hungrily longing for intercourse to deliciously eat their husband and add to their happiness. Still, in the proper sense of eating, just sipping nectar from a small amount of flowers is sufficient, however, if a large amount of treats are right before their very eyes, they'll show themselves happily eating with an appetite that shows no sign of abating. Among the papillons, very rarely there are also those who became a Chrysalis and matured without having been able to acquire a man, and their nature is different than that of normal individuals. Since all the nourishment that was originally meant to be given to a man inside the chrysalis is retained inside their body while their adult body is formed, the resultant body is more voluptuous and plump, and tends to overtly exude sexual charm, and they'll openly flaunt their allure to approaching males. They still won't attack men or directly seduce them, but in this way, individuals appear with a mode of life specialized for getting their hands on a husband one way or another. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= papillon_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Papillon_jp1.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= File:Papillon1a.jpg File:Papillon1b.jpg File:Papillon1c.jpg File:Papillon1d.jpg File:Papillon1e.jpg File:Papillon1f.jpg File:Papillon2.jpg File:Papillon3.png File:Papillon4.jpg File:Papillon5.jpg File:Papillon6.png C5lEFXUl_o.jpg 76467764_p0.jpg|by AltairLeVega __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Papillon Family Category:Bug Type Category:Mamono Category:Devoted Category:Gentle